


Олимпийские игры

by gallyanim



Series: отклоняешься [10]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: - Канада близко, - говорит Донхэ, елозя животом где-то в районе Антарктиды. - Смотри, смотри, я сейчас возьму линейку и скажу точно в сантиметрах, сколько до Канады.
Series: отклоняешься [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770577





	Олимпийские игры

\- Канада близко, - говорит Донхэ, елозя животом где-то в районе Антарктиды. - Смотри, смотри, я сейчас возьму линейку и скажу точно в сантиметрах, сколько до Канады.  
Хекджэ смотрит, как Донхэ торопливо вскакивает с пола, попутно комкая карту так, что пресловутая Антарктида наезжает на экватор. Вообще-то они дома у Хекджэ, и ему куда лучше известно, где лежит линейка, но Донхэ очень уж смешно дует на челку, лезущую в глаза, пока он открывает один за другим ящики в секретере сестры Хекджэ.  
\- Там одна косметика, - наконец честно говорит он. - То есть, в самом нижнем ящике белье. Линейки в подставке на окне.  
Донхэ с сомнением косится на самый нижний ящик, но все-таки он не какой-нибудь извращенец вроде Енуна (нет, Донхэ очень хорошо относится к Енуну, но просто Сонмин всегда делает круглые глаза и называет того извращенцем, так что как-то уже приклеилось к нему), поэтому отходит к окну и хватает там длинную архитекторскую линейку отца Хекджэ.  
\- Смотри, - все еще с невероятным энтузиазмом повторяет Донхэ и кладет линейку между Кореей и Канадой. Около точки Сеул - ноль. Около Монреаля тридцать.  
\- Всего тридцать сантиметров, - говорит Донхэ. Хекджэ задумчиво наклоняется к карте, и они с Донхэ стукаются лбами, что приводит Донхэ в еще больший восторг почему-то. Если еще больший восторг возможен, конечно.  
\- Ты, - вздыхает Хекджэ. - Возьми карманную карту, там вообще, может, сантиметров пять будет. Глупая твоя голова.  
\- Зато крепкая, - радостно говорит Донхэ и хлопает по лбу себя, а потом и Хекджэ. - Ну, мы же поедем вместе. Давай, ну? Олимпийские игры в Монреале! Неужели тебе не интересно?  
\- Мне дорого, - качает головой Хекджэ. - Ты знаешь, сколько стоит самолет?  
\- Заработаем. - Донхэ беспечно машет линейкой, случайно сбивая с нижней полки все того же секретера виниловую пластинку группы Four Leaves, заказанную сестрой за бешеные деньги из Японии. Хекджэ в этот момент сильно не уверен, что Донхэ способен заработать хотя бы на покупку такой же пластинки, не то что на билет в Канаду.  
\- А жить можно - в палатке у стадиона, - продолжает Донхэ. - А есть... что едят в Канаде? А! Индейку?  
\- Наверное, - соглашается Хекджэ.  
\- Охотиться на индеек. - Донхэ прикладывает линейку к правому глазу и прикрывает левый, будто целится. - И ловить рыбу в Великих озерах. Поехали, а?  
И где-то на слове "рыба" Хекджэ с великой скорбью думает мысль о том, что, кажется, понимает, почему его мама недовольно морщит нос при виде Донхэ и утверждает, что рядом с этим ее сын стремительно тупеет.


End file.
